warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Journey/DarkForest
Mapleshade reserved by Nighty "Mapleshade." He sneers at me as he pads past, his gleaming dark tabby coat flashing at me. "Tigerstar," I reply smoothly. He circles around to face me again and sits, his tail flicking around his paws. "We're leaving," he meows. "Leaving where?" I reply, trying to sound naive. He narrows his eyes at me. "Leaving this territory, badger-brain. We have to move with the Clans." I nod slowly, staring through one of the musty puddles beside me. They're popping up everywhere in the Dark Forest, and if you stare at them you can see the twolegs wripping down the forest territory. I listen to the loud, racous cries of their hollow, floating things as the send them across the river into RiverClan territory, and smile. Serves those mangy, no-good, crowfood eaters right. Tigerstar rouses me from my glorious vision. "Come on, stupid. We're leaving," ''he spits, and turns to pad away. I can tell that he cares crow squat about his former home. Not that I do either. Well... maybe just a little regret. A little. I follow him, weaving through the dark, foul-smelling trees and past the eerily glowing mushrooms. I feel a twinge of regret as I hear them clomping through FourTrees. After they tear out the Great Rock, there is a heart-wrenching silence. My tail sits, poised against the musty, brittle leaves, as I watch hundreds- no, ''thousands-'' of pelts shifting around, mumbling quietly to themselves. Some of them are only faint shadows, they are faded away so much. I look down at my own, once beautiful tortoishell-and-white pelt. It is now faded, and I can see the outlines of trees on the other side of me. I know I will fade away soon. Suddenly, the horde of cats lurch forward, breaking into a steady run. I follow, energy coursing through my veins. Soon, though, it leaves. I feel the beating pain of loneliness almost turning me back towards the old territory. My home. My parents' home. My grandparents' home. I stare forward at the mass of slower moving pelts in front of me, and, stranglely, feel like crying. How un-Mapleshade-ly of me. Soon, though, I notice cats turning back, padding back to their home territories. A huge mist, which I didn't notice before, envelopes them. In the pit of my soul, I know that they will wander the in-between territories forever. A strong urge to run away from the mist and to run to it both strike me at the same time. I supress a cry of pain, and feel as if the heart-breaking longing will crush me, and I will shatter into millions and millions of tortoishell pieces. I soon pick to follow the rest of the group, but this time with my head hung low. Tigerstar comes and pads beside me for a while, silent. I notice him and glare into his flickering amber eyes when I realize it- he misses the old territory as much as I do. I turn from his broad face and star straight ahead. It could have been days. Hours. Even minutes. But it felt like decades before we reached the lake. Before, we had just traveled over what seemed to be the sky. We could see the territories below, and the clouds above. But now that we've reached the lake, we're back in the dim, dank forest that I'm so familiar with. Tigerstar surveys it and smiles. "Welcome home," he mumbles under his breath. Not a day goes by that I don't think about the old territories. But we can't go back, can we? But one thing keeps my longing for my old home at bay. Right before we arrived into the Dark Forest again, I could see into the territories. I could see kits, playing and happy. I even saw two that looked just like mine- before they drowned, of course. I saw ThunderClan. I saw RiverClan. A piece filled my empty heart again, burning like fire and licking at my chest. Revenge. That was the feeling. '(You like? Of course you do xD And btw, if you're wondering what the hollow floating things were at the beggining of the story, they're boats.) Rin and LenI am the fourth Alice 01:17, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Tigerstar reserved by Talon Brokenstar- Reserved by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Snowtuft - reserved by Ducksplash Shredtail - reserved by Gary Intro Have you ever had the feeling of jealousy? Where you just hate everything and everyone around you? That's what I feel about StarClan. They had a great life. They lived and died noble warriors. I envy those flea-pelts for that. They're life in the Clans was worth while. Unlike mine. I just wish I could forget my old life, and start again. Just one more chance. Shredtail's Journey I padded to the center of the Dark Forest. I had just finished my meal; a rotten toad. I guess that's what you get for being a ShadowClan cat, and going to the Dark Forest. Rotten toads. Anyway, Tigerstar stood on the giant rock in the center. "The time has come, my fellow warriors! We must follow those badger-brain StarClan warriors to the new territories!" I sighed. Maybe Tigerstar wouldn't think of them that way if he had become a StarClan cat himself. But of course, if they can happen, then hedgehogs can fly. "Yeah. And once we're ready, we'll claw their pelts off!" I whipped my head around, noticing Thistleclaw's hunger for battle. The former mentor of Tigerstar's eyes were burning. I could tell he wished to stay in StarClan; but Bluestar had chased him out when she arrived there. "Hurry it up! We don't have all day!" Tigerstar snapped. He licked his fur, and padded off. "Let's go!" he called again, losing his paitence. I flinched at the tabby's attitude; always so angry. I never really understood why, but I figured it was because his father, Pinestar, abandoned him and ThunderClan to become a kittypet. Of course, any cat who thought Tigerstar would follow his father to Twolegplace is mouse-brained. As Brokenstar shoved past me to follow Tigerstar, I realized that we were getting on with the move. Darkstripe and Thistleclaw passed, and I started padding along. I ended up realizing that I was walking beside Mapleshade. She had the same look in her eyes; like she wanted something better with her life. "I know how you feel." I muttered to Mapleshade, loud enough for her to hear me. She looked at me with a surprised expression on her face. "I wanted a better life than I had, too. A Clan who respected me. A mate and kits who loved me. I guess you can't always get what you want." Mapleshade narrowed her eyes. "What was so bad about your life? You never were rejected by two Clans." "True, but haven't you always wondered why my name is Shredtail?" I retorted. She rolled her eyes. "Continue." she rasped. I managed a small smile. "My name wasn't always Shredtail. I used to be Bearclaw. They called me that because my claws were as sharp as a bear's tooth. But one day, ShadowClan and WindClan got into a fierce battle. Me and a WindClan warrior were fighting towards the center of the clearing. I bit into his shoulder, and he collapsed." "We aren't elders!" Brokenstar whipped around, baring his teeth. "Shut up!" Mapleshade flinched, but I growled in response. It wasn't the best thing to do, but whatever. Brokenstar may have been killed by his own mother, but my story is worse. In my opinion. "So then what happened?" Mapleshade whispered. I managed a smile, and continued with my story. "A WindClan warrior, probably the cat's mate, came at me and nearly killed me. He pretty much tore off my tail. I had to stay in the elder's den for a moon. Once the medicine cat was sure that I could leave, the leader at that time renamed me to Shredtail. And ever since, I was hungry for revenge. That's why I'm in the Dark Forest; I killed WindClan's leader." Mapleshade softly gasped. I rolled my eyes. "After I killed WindClan's leader, WindClan launched an attack on us. Once my Clan figured out it was my fault, they drove me out. In about two moons, I starved to death. And then I ended up here." "I'm sorry." Mapleshade said softly. I smiled softly. I guess there was an advantage to being part of the Dark Forest, after all. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "We're here." Tigerstar shouted. Brokenstar skidded to a halt, and I gently stopped so I wouldn't set him off. His tail was broken; I'm sure he didn't want his face to break, as well. I glanced over at StarClan; they were all happy. They always had fresh kill. And there, it was always green leaf. I noticed Sedgestar; the leader of ShadowClan at the time I was driven out. He noticed me, too; his eyes narrowed, and I could tell he was growling. I whipped around, clawing at the forest floor. At the Dark Forest, it was always leaf bare. "Everything okay?" Thistleclaw sneered. I looked up, noticing him and Darkstripe hovering over me. "Yes, Thistleclaw. I'm fine. And I can't wait to destroy the Clans." I replied with a smug look on my face. "That's the spirit, Shredtail." Brokenstar purred deviously. "Keep up the good attitude." Did I want a second chance at life? Sure I did. But revenge is best served cold. And Sedgestar is going to beg for mercy when I'm done with him. 'Another great writing peace from you-know-who :3 '[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Talk to the Minecraft, Warriors, and Total Drama lover 15:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Clawface Darkstripe-Reserved by Robo It's a lie to say, that when I was a kit; a warrior; and even an apprentice, that I had dreamed of becoming a strong, noble warrior that would be an honored cat in Starclan. That, obviously, didn't happen, and I had lost track of what were once my dreams, slowly, it slipped away from my grasp, and before I knew it I was holding on to nothing. Nothing at all; but an evil desire for revenge. So I let that revenge take over me and throw me into the Dark Forest where I was surrounded by cats so evil you wouldn't ever be able to imagine it. Cats that kill because it is fun, cats that would throw a whole forest away just for an ounce of power, cats that hated one cat so much, they would burn down the whole forest just to leave a scar on their pelt. Cats who were monsters. And I could never come to view myself as one of these cats; they were horrible things I couldn't imagine to classify myself as. And the more time I spent in the Dark Forest, the more I began to wonder what had happened to the Starclan I had once dreamed about. The place where my family and old friends were. The place where cats who cared for their clans and were more loyal to it then their lives went. I had thought that I would be one of those cats. Yet I can't say I was surprised when I woke up in the Dark Forest. No matter how long I live here, this place will always be uncomfortable to me, I will never feel at home here; not with what I have seen. But I can't deny that I belong here. With every breath I take, every paw I place on the dark ground and every word I utter, this place morphs with me. And there were three cats who had left me with this awful fate; three cats I will never be able to forgive for what they have have put me through, and continue to put me through. I can't ever forgive Bluestar for the way she ruled the clan. The way she called me a traitor when I was trying so hard to avoid Tigerstar, the way she trusted a newly made warrior to be deputy and the way she crashed on her clan when we needed her most. I will never forgive Tigerstar either. Had he never been born; had he never been so evil, I wouldn't wonder down these dark paths, and I wouldn't belong in them. He was the one who brought out the darkness in me. And though I will never tell him, I will always hate him for it. And finally, of course, is Firestar. The filthy kittypet intruded our clan thinking he could become leader. He had picked me out, and wouldn't ever leave my trail. I found myself unable to be on the same side with his for anything, except for when he wanted to defy Bluestar. It is true that fire may have saved the forest; but fire also destroyed the darkness. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The fact that we were moving was inevitable. The stars knew it long before it was destined to happen and so did we. I don;t think there was really ever a question on who would lead us. The day of the journey came; the day we saw the cats still on earth getting together, preparing to leave. Tigerstar stood in the center, with Brokenstar and Thistleclaw right at his side. I waited pateintly, blending in with all the other cats as Tigerstar adressed the whole of us, "Our time to leave has come!" he anounced, "We can't stay behind and rot with the forest. We will follow the fox-hearted Starclan cats to the new territories. The cats let out a weak cheer and I didn't join in. It broke my heart to be leaving the forest; it was the only memory I had left of the strong, loyal cat I had once been. But we had no hoice other than leaving, and I was going to have no choice but to except that. So as the cats slowly began to walk away from the old forest and into the unkown lands of the sky, I dragged my eyes away from the home I had once loved and forced myself to look forward, instead of back at my fake past. It felt like the fake part of me was better than the real part. I had never planned to feed Sorrelkit those berries. I just felt all of my anger taking over me at once, and the poor thing had been standing in my way. I still can't bring myself to regret it though. Thunderclan deserved what was coming after appointing someone like Firestar to be leader. I still dream of clawing his pelt off. We paddled for long hours down endless paths. Cats fought with each other, just because someone stepped on their foot. Journeys like theese make other cats grumpy. Especially if they are in the Dark forest. Eventually our muscles are sore and we can barely move, but Tigerstar is pushing us to continue, "Even those Starclan cats can move faster than you," he sneers back at the cats and they pretend to ignore how weary they are, putting on a strong face. Mapleshade stands beside Tigerstar the whole time, as if she is such an important cat. I thought that I contributed more darkness to the forest but Tigerstar flicks me away whenever I approach him, as if I am not good enough to be around him. He might have been my role model, I shaped my life looking at his, but too often I wish that he was never born, my life would have been so much better without him. Eventually, however, Tigerstar has to welcome me to walk beside him, he gets tired of the other cats far to easily. "So how's the journey coming for you?" he asks in a half grunt. I shrug, "I am relieved to finally be leaving that dumb forest," and bare my teeth, "I hope Firestar dies on the journey there." "What a silly wish," he sneers, "Firestar had nine lives; he is not going to die on a simple journey like this one!" I don't tell him that this is not a simle journey in the slightest bit. "It would be okay to hope that Blackstar dies," he claims, contempt in his voice, "That weak little traitor has become softer than a kittypet. He had Firestar save him, how embarrasing. Shadowclan is no longer the strong clan I had once made it." We paddled in silence for a while before he finally dismissed me, bored of my presence, to be replaced by Thistleclaw, the cat whom he spent the most time with. I sometimes walk alone, but Brokenstar has decided that I am a good cat to chat with and he often swings by me to have a conversation. In the meanwhile, I have to be very careful about what I say, because any sign of weakness or good in me, will have me on the bad side of the dark forest. Something I can't afford, considering that I will be around them for the rest of etirnity. It seems like such a long time when you think about it. Such a long time in this wretched place, just for a few crimes I commited when I was alive. The dark forest calls Starclan lame and weak and pathetic, but they don't see that they are also cruel. "Tigerstar is tough, don't you think?" That is his way of asking if I am tired, and worn out. Being a high member of this society is all about strength and using it to obtain power. I shrug, "He's not pushing himself too far. It's not like we want to move as slowly as Starclan. They are so pathetic they will probably take twice as long to get there." He nods slowly, as I assumed that I said the correct thing. After a few moments he leaves my side. I walk in silence for most of the journey. I go to accompany Tigerstar a couple more times, but I am not to popular in this dark place, although I am detirmined to prove I can get there. Ocassionally Tigerstar must leave, to speak to his children in their dreams, and Brokenstar takes over when he does. This means I get to be in front more often, and since Thistleclaw doesn't seem to get along too well with Brokenstar it is just me and Mapleshade that ever speak to him. But his turns leading us don't last long, and it doesn't take to long for Tigerstar to return to us. The Dark forest cats all ask him how it went; Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost are their best hope that the clans can become what they hoped would happen to them; Tawnypelt doesn't seem instrested, and Mothwing lost Tigerstar's intrest when she became a medicine cat. "They are both doing good," he tells the cats when they pester him, "Hawkfrost is much easier than I ever could have thought; I think recieving some power when Mistyfoot left for a while was all he needed to win a strong hunger for power. All I need to do now is train him some more so that he is strong enough to fight the forces of good in four large clans." "What about Brambleclaw?" I ask, curious. I had once tried to sneak him over to Shadowclan when he was a kit because Tigerstar had requested that they should stay safe. "He is ambitious," Tigerstar slowly responds, "But he is loyal to the warrior code to. It will take some work to shake that nonsence out of him." The cats don't say anything as we continue our journey. Soon, though, my longing to be back at the old territories catches up to me. I feel a need to return to the place where a grew up and lived; the only place I new as a home, and the new territory starts to feel hostile and unwelcoming even before we reach it. I am not the only cat who feels so; I can see pain starting to leak into the eyes of the cats around me. They all want to go home, as do I, but none of them would dare say I thing, because they would be scorned and sneered at by Tigerstar. But some cats seemed to miss their old home so much, they would rather rot away with it than live in the new territories. At first you can hardly notice, but soon the cats seem less croded, and occasionally you can see a cat turning around to walk back to their old home. Soon, I am considering the possibility myself. How much do I have to lose? It is the question that keeps coming to my mind, and the more I think about it the more I want to turn around and go home. Until one night Brokenstar approaches me. "I've noticed the glances you send at those cats," he admits, and looks at me straight in the eye, waiting for me to deny but I don't. I had already decided that I would be turning around, going back to my old rotting home as soon as I gathered the courage. "I miss the forest too," his eyes are dark but they seem to show some humanity in them for once, "The cats there may have been horrible to me, in return for me being horrible to them, but it is the only place I knew and now I am supposed to make a forign land my new home, as if I have lived there, when while living I had never even seen anything close to it." "Does Tigerstar know you feel this way?" I ask him. "I assume he does, but he can't say anything since I doubt he feels very differently, the forest was once his home as well." "I'm going to go as soon as I feel like I am ready," I admit. "It passed through my mind to," he says, "But I will not go. I don't have any ties to this new territory and I doubt that I can develop any, but there is still something for me to do, something I can do to contribute to the world. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost will need us to fulfill their dreams." "I think Tigerstar will easily be able to manage those two," I reply, "I don't see how I can help during a father to sun training session." "There will be a grand battle after that," he claims as his eyes narrow, "We have heard the rumors from Starclan, and now we know that there will be something big coming. We will have the power to shape these events, to make the clans what we tried to make them before that pesky Firestar came along and ruined the plans we had set up. I don't want to miss it." "I don't know," I trail off, "Is it worth leaving my home, just for a battle." "That battle is what you stand for, and what you believe in. If you miss that battle you are not a part of the clans anymore. You will just be an old memory of the past. I want to be more than just a memory." And he leaves me to sit in silence, so that I can dwell on his words, the memories of my life, and what might become the memories of me. The next day I ponder as we continue to walk; wondering what I want to make the memories of me about, and half way into the day I decide. I am staying. Brokenstar is pleased with my decision and Tigerstar seems to have realized that I am not leaving. There is no way I could. The Dark Forest was not what I had been wishing for initially but it was all I had. And I wanted to stick to what I had. It wasn't long before we reached the new territories, and slowly began to settle. Soon we became familiar with our new, dark territroy, and eventually we knew it like the back of our paw. No cat could challenge us there... and yet it was no home to us. We felt like visitors, or intruders. We could never make ourselves comfortable with the surrondings. Brambleclaw killed his brother, and the we thought it was over. But then we witnissed three kits being born, two of which held the power of the stars in their paws, and soon after one more kit who was destined for greatness. The moment Brokenstar had been speaking of began to rapildy approach. And I was detirmined to make myself more than a memory. The end Thistleclaw- Reserved by Rainy Hawkfrost- Reserved by Wetty Antpelt- Reserved by Darky Category:Fan Fictions Category:Community